


Linguistics

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Languages and Linguistics, One Shot, Romance, Wordcount: 100, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur has many ways of proving French superiority - some more enjoyable than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (sadly purged) 2008_drabbles New Year's fest. Not an intentional sequel to [All That Glitters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192598), but no reason it can't be read as one.

“ _Non, non, non_ , you silly man!” With a wave of her wand, Fleur rearranges the sentence diagram. “Ze indirect object belongs on _zis_ line, see? Which means ze pronoun goes ‘ere, and ze direct object… _et voila!”_

Bill shakes his head. “Why in Merlin’s name did you ask me for lessons when you know the language better than I do? To prove French superiority?”

“Well, yes…” Her fingers make their way up his shoulder to the collar of his robes. “But I ‘ad ‘oped to do so in a slightly different fashion.”

Bill grins. “That, I think I can help with.”


End file.
